Project Summary Recent devastation caused by hurricanes Irma and Maria in Puerto Rico and the US Virgin Islands (USVI), has raised concern about the potential short-term and long-term impact of disaster-related stress in those US territories. Spirituality is one psychosocial factor that has been shown to moderate the relationship between psychosocial stress and metabolic risk factors among non-Hispanic blacks living in the USVI. A clearer understanding of if and how spirituality attenuates the association of disaster-related stress to physiological risk factors among non-Hispanic black residents would be useful to governmental and community-based organizations in the USVI that design and provide intervention services to improve coping skills, coping self-efficacy and resilience in the aftermath of hurricane disasters. This research project examines potential pathways through which spirituality might attenuate the association of disaster-related stress to stress-associated metabolic risk factors.